Promises
by bs13
Summary: A take on Joy. Joy was kidnapped and returned only to find the boy she liked in love with someone else and her best friend friends with other people. Sad, yes. And how does Joy cope? JABIAN. Three-shot, epilogue up.
1. Unlikely tomfoolery

_**Shhh...do you hear that? Yeah, that. I think it's the wind, whispering a message...oh look, it's saying I don't own House of Anubis. Shocker, huh? I'll just let you ponder that...cue my annoying yet practical mind. Mind: You're acting stupid. Me: -.- Way to embarrass me in front of the readers... The following is a poem I wrote for FictionPress, hope you like it.**_

_Slash_

_The motion that eased my hurt,_

_that made me detached from the world_

_Fear_

_Keeping me here, trying to ignore the need,_

_making me regret this for a while_

_Pain_

_The one thing to remind me_

_of the world I was still in_

_Red_

_The only color I could see_

_in this dark place_

_Tears_

_Water is life,_

_these are the water of my life_

_Death_

_The end of my thrill, now come forth the regrets_

_The only thing guaranteed from cutting myself_

Her fingers closed tightly around the blade, a serene feeling taking over her body. With each slash came the pain, the pain that made her forget. The pain that cured her.

"Joy-?" the voice registered fear. Disbelief. "What are you-?"

"What are you doing here?" Joy scrambled to drop the blood-stained blade, hurrying to drop her sleeves down, but it was too late. He was by her side, his shaking fingers pulling back the white fabric that was already immersed in red.

"Joy..." his eyes were tearing now. "Why are you doing this? This isn't the Joy I know..."

"You wouldn't notice, would you?" Joy said, breathing shakily as if she were holding back a sob. "No. Don't try to pull anything over me. We both know you haven't been around. No one has."

"I'm sorry." his voice was so empty. Hurting, he was. Grieving a lost life he had been the cause of.

"You aren't, either." Joy continued, her voice hard. "When I leave, you'll just go back to her. Like you always do."

"Nina and I...Joy, please. Nina and I, we're complicated." his voice changed; it had an edge to it. Joy stared at him in wonder. Could...they be breaking up?

"But you love her. You told me so." Joy retorted, trying to cross her arms, but he kept a firm hold on her wrist, trying to stop the blood flow by putting pressure.

"I did...I mean, I do." Fabian quickly corrected himself, ignoring the blood stains forming on his fingers as he pressed both hands to her wrist now.

"You're changing your mind." Joy said in disbelief. "You are one strange boy, Fabes." He smiled weakly at his nickname.

"Joy, I am sorry." Fabian rushed to say. "You're right. It's not fair at all. You were kidnapped only to come back and see your friends hanging out with a new girl..."

"I always thought we were more than friends once." Joy said slowly, moving Fabian's hand away from her wrist, emphasizing to him the blood had stopped flowing. "And now I know I was always a fool..." she was cut off as his lips crashed on hers. It was a quick kiss, perhaps from joy, by the look on his face when he pulled away.

"You're okay." he whispered, the tears falling from his eyes. "I-I was worried, that you wouldn't make it..."

"You can't get rid of me so easily, Fabes." Joy teased, as Fabian drew her close to him, his arms encircling her back.

"Joy, please forgive me. I'd never live if you were gone because of my stupid actions." Fabian's blue eyes reflected his pain, his guilt.

"Of course I forgive you." Joy whispered, her breath warming his ear for a second. "Fabian, whatever we are or may get to be, I will always care for you."

"And me for you." Fabian's hand cradled the side of her head, as he stroked her hair. "Promise me, Joy, that you will never do this again." His fingers found her wound, and he held her wrist gently, trying not to hurt her.

"I promise." Joy said, her eyes meeting Fabian's, both their eyes promising an unsaid promise: to care for each other, always.

**_I don't know how you interpret this. Jabian friendship or romance? You tell me:) I was thinking of making it a two-shot. What do you think? And I love reviews...so review please! _**


	2. A puzzle one may just solve

**Because of it all, I disclaim: I don't own House of Anubis! As if. Ok, and now...drumroll please...last chapter, these amazing people took the time to comment:**

** SibunaCalledNadia **

** WhisperingWillows12 (Especially, thanks for favoriting!)**

** A Reviewing Reader **

** MyGhela **

**Thanks guys, it means the world!**

**And the little poem is a haiku I wrote. I like dark poetry for some reason...should I be scared?**

_Pain of letting down_

_A cut, a slash on the wrist_

_Pain to cure it all_

Was he losing his mind? Did he not love Nina Martin anymore? Fabian gazed up at the stars, ignoring the spreading chill of the cold air surrounding him. He was confused. When he kissed Joy...brief as it was... the unthinkable happened. A spark. He liked it. A lot. Why? Was it guilt that drove him to do so?

"Fabes? Is that you?" Joy neared the boy, glancing down at him, where he lay on the grass.

"Joy." Fabian sat up. "Um...are you-?"

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that." Joy said softly. "And it wasn't you. I just cared for you, that's all. You never drove me to cut myself."

"But it was me." Fabian leapt to his feet, taking Joy's hands. "Wasn't I? I made you...depressed." he said the last word like it was a great tragedy.

"No." Joy smiled, slowly. "You make me happy. You give me a life to live. It's true, when you kiss her...or spend time with her...it kills me inside. But if you're happy, I'm happy."

"But I'm not happy." Fabian glanced at her, quickly, surely. "I do love Nina. We shared a nice romance over the term, but...Joy, I've spent much more time with you. You were one of my best friends, before..."

"So...what are you saying?" Joy raised an eyebrow. "You can be very ambiguous at times, Fabes."

"You make me happy." Fabian gave her his slow, spreading smile that always looked slightly lopsided. Joy looked away, biting softly at her lip, pulling her hands away from Fabian's. Fabian's smile dropped at the increasing silence. "Joy? Please say something, I-"

"I just want a clear answer." Joy looked right into Fabian's eyes. "Are you doing this out of pity?"

"Pity? But I-" Fabian echoed, looking distressed.

"I don't want your pity, Fabes." Joy snapped, looking away. "I deal with pain how I like, and your pity is useless. I don't need-"

"Joy, listen to me." Fabian said desperately, reaching out and firmly holding her arm. "I really, really care for you. I promised, didn't I? I'm not saying anything out of pity. I'm so, so sorry, Joy. Please. If I didn't have you, I'd have nothing."

"That's a lie." Joy said, quietly. "You've got Nina, and your friends. Everyone forgot me."

"I never forgot you." Fabian looked ashamed. "Joy, I-I forgot what was important and focused on...silly things I got involved in."

"Right." Joy said, almost incoherently.

"Please tell me you'll forgive me! That's all I'm asking." Fabian pleaded, his blue-grey eyes filled with despair.

"Didn't I promise?" Joy smiled gently. "Caring for someone means to forgive them, no matter how stupid they act." Fabian smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what? You know I'd always forgive you." Joy asked, gazing back into his eyes.

"For bringing Joy back." Fabian replied. "I thought I'd lost her forever." That said, he opened his arms, his eyes pleading with hers. Joy rushed into his arms, letting a single tear fall from her eye. His arms held her close, his face buried in her hair, holding her and dreading when he had to let go. Joy was the one who backed away slightly, their eyes meeting, both of them breathless, seeing each other in new light. Fabian began to lean in. Joy swallowed. It was all she had desired for so long. It was almost like a dream. Fabian's fingers caressed her cheek, his eyes slowly closing as their lips were now inches apart. Joy felt a rush of... adrenaline? Excitement? Disbelief? Maybe all three. The minute their lips touched, Joy felt a shiver.

It was just...perfect. His lips were ever so soft, and it wasn't anything passionate, exactly. It was just slow, lingering, and gentle.

"We shouldn't..." Joy broke away. "Fabian, you're with Nina...it's wrong..."

"Well...maybe...maybe I want to be with you." Fabian said. "Nina and I, we're great friends. Best friends. I don't think romance is a part of that. Joy, with you I feel...myself. Alive. You make me alive. U-um, I sounded... pathetic, didn't I?"

"No." Joy smiled, nearing him again. "You never are, Fabes. You make me...complete."

Their lips found each other again, two old friends reunited, two puzzle pieces that finally clicked into place.

**I love Jabian. It's official. Cute! Anyway...any thoughts? Please review and tell me! Plus I want to do an epilogue. Should I?**


	3. Epilogue: Who would've thought it?

**It's short, but it's just an epilogue guys. So I don't own House of Anubis! Nor would I want to...I hate it. At least, I hate this season...I wish I could own it and change EVERYTHING! (Ignore the crazy fangirl) Oh and btw, I found everything the couple said online, so I didn't make it up. Read on! **

"Fabian is the luckiest boy alive," Mara declared, pushing a stray lock of hair from Joy's face.

"He'll be drooling through the whole ceremony," Patricia joked.

"Guys," Joy blushed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "It isn't that great..."

"Well not yet," Amber huffed. "I still need to do your makeup. You'll see, when I'm done with you then you'll be amazing." Joy let herself be fussed over as she just studied herself. She had grown a little since her days back at Anubis House; she looked different. So different. She fingered the soft white material her dress was made of, smiling softly at the thought of seeing Fabian.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Patricia's voice was soft. "You guys are so young, you know. Barely twenty-one..."

"Just because _you and Eddie_ aren't even talking of marriage doesn't mean _Joy_ shouldn't get married," Amber cut in. "_It's her wedding day, Patricia. Of course she's ready_." Joy bit her lip. Was she ready? After they had admitted their feelings, she and Fabian's lives had rushed. What began as a high school romance turned into the strongest relationship she'd never imagined could even work. Yet here they were.

"Patricia, are _you_ ready?" Joy teased, turning to her best friend. "You're my maid of honor, you know."

"I don't know why you picked me," Patricia groaned. "I'd much rather be watching you get married, not have to go and participate in your getting married..."

"Is Eddie the best man?" Amber asked. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"He's not," Joy said, and Patricia did a double take.

"He told me he was," Patricia said. "Why would he lie?"

"I called in Fabian's oldest friend," Joy said. "Mick."

"I have to stand next to _MICK_?" Patricia said. "I thought I'd be with my BOYFRIEND!"

"Wow, that's quite a reaction," Mara laughed lightly, brushing Joy's hair from her face for the millionth time. Joy pushed the tan girl's hand from her face with a laugh.

"I'm fine Mara; will you _please_ cut it out?" Joy asked, and Mara just hugged Joy suddenly.

"I'm just so happy for you!" Mara cried.

"We all are," came a familar voice.

"NINA!" Amber rushed to hug her best friend. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Do you _really_ think I'd let my best friend get married without me?" Nina laughed. "I know I've been away on that archaeology trip for a while, and I'm sorry." Joy stared curiously as the dirty-blond haired American came forward and hugged Joy tightly. "Congratulations, Joy."

"Thanks," Joy let herself hug her back.

"I guess Jabian won in the end," Amber said, releasing a gusty sigh. "Nina, you're not here to object their wedding, are you?"

"No!" Nina said, horrified at the thought. "I'm happy for them, Amber, honestly. I have a new boyfriend; in fact, he's here today."

"Who?" Patricia asked, receiving stares. "What? I can care about romance, can't I?"

"Mick," Nina said.

"MINA! YES!" Amber cheered. "How did this happen?"

"He's on the archaeology trip as well," Nina said. "He was very into sports, like you know, but he had a sudden change of interest, I guess. He's a real sweetheart."

"He _is_ rather charming," Mara nodded.

"Ooh now it's Mickara vs Mina," Amber said, clapping her hands together eagerly.

"No, there isn't a Mickara," Mara's cheeks burned. "I love Jerome; Amber, _honestly_."

"Oh everyone wants to ruin my shipping wars," Amber said dramatically. "Are we getting Joy married or what?"

"Yes, we have like, ten minutes," Patricia said, and everyone relaxed slightly. Then her words kicked in..._ten minutes to get her to the altar. _

"We need to go!" Mara cried, and they hurried Joy out of the room and to the car.

"I'll do your makeup inside the car!" Amber called, and they quickly drove away.

* * *

Fabian rocked on his heels nervously, staring at his watch. The ceremony was to take place in five minutes, and Joy wasn't there. Mick stood behind him, placing a comforting hand on Fabian's shoulder whenever he saw Fabian fidget. Fabian scanned the crowd; the other girls weren't there, either. He saw Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, Willow, and KT, but Mara, Amber, Patricia, Nina, and Joy weren't there. Well, he wasn't even sure if Nina was coming; he hadn't heard from her in forever, and she hadn't replied to his invatation...

"Don't worry, mate," Mick whispered. The doors of the church swung open, and the girls came rushing in. Their cheeks flushed and out of breath, Mara, Nina and Amber quickly were seated. Patricia ran up to her spot at the altar while Eddie smirked at seeing her late. Joy's father took Joy's arm, and Joy turned to look at Fabian.

Fabian wore his father's old tux, and he tugged at the collar a few times nervously in it. His bow tie was slightly crooked- oh, if only Amber had been there to help him with that. His usually unkempt hair was brushed forward neatly, making him look very much like the Fabian she knew back in high school. He still had that shy, perfect smile that made her want to smile back. Joy reached the altar and placed her hands in Fabian's, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Fabian couldn't take his eyes off Joy. She looked so beautiful. Her usually straight hair was curled into soft, bouncy tendrils. Her makeup, though minimal, was enough to make her eyes, so full of passion and love pop out. The brown in her eyes made Fabian want to melt. How had he missed those eyes for so many years? Then her lips- so full, so pink, so soft-looking. He wanted to kiss her right then and there...

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Joy, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honours; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Fabian recited as the priest had told him to do. Joy felt her eyes tear up as she did the same.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Fabian, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honours; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Joy said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said serenely, gazing upon the lovers. "You may now kiss the bride."

Fabian gazed at Joy, their love reflected in their eyes. He laid a cool hand on the base of her neck and she raised a hand to his cheek. Their breathing quickened as they neared each other; then their lips connected. They were then lost to the world; all awws, all tears, all cheers were drowned out by the passion in that one kiss. Their lips parted and Joy felt herself blush. Fabian stared at her shyly.

"Hello," Fabian whispered. "Mrs. Rutter." Joy hugged him tightly, and Fabian laid his hand on her back, breathing in the scent of her apple-scented shampoo and wishing never to let go. As they did, however, Mick and Patricia were already upon them.

"That's my boy!" Mick caught Fabian in a headlock. "Congratulations!"

"You were stunning," Patricia's eyes had a hint of tears in them as she and Joy shared a hug, both of them crying freely. The rest of their friends came running up as well.

"Jabian is MARRIED!" Amber rushed to hug the newlyweds, proclaiming how they looked so cute together.

"I never thought I'd see the day Stutter Rutter got married before I did," Jerome said, but he clamped a hand warmly over Fabian's shoulder. "Congrats, old friend. Though I bet your old girlfriend is heartbroken, eh?"

"Nina and I are friends only," Fabian said.

"Not her; that skeleton, from back in the day at good old Anubis," Jerome said, and Alfie laughed at the memory. Fabian laughed along at this as well. Jokers or not, they both were good friends.

"Nina, you made it," Fabian said happily, and he took the girl in his arms.

"Of course!" Nina smiled as they parted. "You didn't think I'd let you get married without me, would you?" Mick came up beside Nina, wrapping an arm around her waist in contentment.

"That's new," Fabian said, blinking to make sure he saw that and making everyone else laugh.

"You'll get the whole story later, Fabes," Joy assured her husband.

"Who else wants an after party?" Willow called out, waving her hand excitedly. "We didn't plan a perfect party for nothing, you know!"

"We know, Willow, you reminded us...numerous times..." Patricia mumbled.

"Alright, let's go," Mara agreed. "Coming, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter?" Joy smiled. The name didn't sound foreign like it used to, back in high school; now, all she knew as the name fit her perfectly. Mrs. Rutter. _Who would've thought it? _

**Yay I love Jabian, even though I know it will never happen. Okay on to thank those who have made me keep writing: **

** TinyDancerHOA: thanks for the review and favorite! **

** WhisperingWillows12: thanks for your reviews and favorite too!**

** MyGhela: yeah, the same; thanks for the reviews and fave!**

** fabianluver: thanks for the review and favorite!**

** houseofanubishoa: thanks for the review!**

** A Reviewing Reader: thanks for the review!**

**Oh and thanks to my silent readers too:**

**LovelyJenxxo**

**MVC Z Dark Ninja**

**MonkeyMoMo**

**You guys are the best! THANK YOU! I really hope you guys enjoyed, so, sadly for the last time: bye! (And maybe drop a review if you can? Really, even type a single smiley face to show you liked it) **


End file.
